Blonde Curls
by OneHUGEvirginia
Summary: I couldn't pin it, but there was something different about her. I was stopped by a frackus in the hallway,"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"students wail around me. What mess did Freddie tangle himself up in this time? Blonde Curls. Thats what. Seddie.
1. Tangled

**Hey guys! Starting a new story! Exited, and I hope you love it! Here it is, ENJOY(:**

~*FREDDIE*~

I very slowly let my brown irises peek through my eyelids. I didn't go to sleep till 3 AM because I was studying for this big test we have on Friday. My senses kick in as I smell some sort of intoxicating sweetness in my nostrils. It smells something like coconut, or strawberry. I softy smile at the pleasantry, and feel something soft and silky against my face. I fully open my eyes and start to move away form this source of silky sweetness. As I away, my eyes start to pick up a golden color. I finally notice that this is the familiar maine of a certain demon I know. I fully lean back and remember where I was. I was in Mr. Burn's history class. Ugh. No wonder I fell asleep. It was very rare that I fell asleep in class, but I was just so TIRED. Also, I hated history with a passion. It was probably the only class I would count as intolerable. I turned my attention back in front of me, to the cascade of blonde curls, carelessly tossed on my desk. Sam, herself, was asleep, which was no surprise to anyone. I must've just used Sam's hair as a pillow. I mean it was really comfy, and smelled quite nice- ANYWAY. I'm pretty happy I woke up before she did, because if she woke up first, my face wouldn't look the same as it does right now. I shook my head and slowly but surely came back to reality. I blinked a few times and painstakingly tried to pay an ounce of attention. After a few moments of struggle, I finally let my brain get the best of me. I turned my head to look at Carly. Her eyes were straight forward, posture perfect, and some how creepily peppy at 8:49 in the morning. She was so…Carly. Carly was practicly my sister. I could tell her anything, and she we know each other extremely well. It's like, I've had every opportunity in the world to explore everything about Carly, so anything she says or does is nothing new. I've even had the chance to see what it was like for me to date her, her to like me back. A few years back thinking about this would have made me smile, but now, the thought of kissing Carly makes me grimace. It would be like kissing a wall. Nothing new. I knew her way to well. Yes, so I, Fredward Benson have proven that you can indeed know someone TO well. In a lot of ways, I was relived that this whole "infatuation" thing with Carly finally blew over. I felt something move in front of me, and realized it was the curly haired carnivore, which sat in front of me. She turned around to look at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. She rolled her eyes, and shut her book (that she wasn't reading AT ALL) stood up, and walked out of the classroom. I just sat there staring at her, watching her leave, like an idiot. I couldn't pin exactly what it was, but something was definitely different about her. Thank God this was the last class of the day. I was so tired and ready to go home. I guess I'll ask Sam what she was going to say tomorrow. I gathered my textbooks, and stuffed them into my backpack. I walked swiftly out of the classroom, wanting to get outside as soon as possible so my mom didn't break down in tears or something. I walked into the hallway and heard a commotion. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" People were gathered in the classic "there's a fight circle" wailing this. Curiosity took over me as I swiftly walked over to the frackus, running a hand through my hair. It was Gibby, and some dushebag football player. I was about to step in help Gib, When I see Sam yell "He can't take this he's just a Gibby!," and jump into the fight, knocking the stupid jock down. Well, you know that ancient rule, "boys can't hit girls" and it's just one of things you follow out of common sense? Yeah, well that didn't apply to this dipthong. He just reeled his fist back and starts hitting Sam repeatedly. Anger washed through my veins as I watched him mercilessly beat her. She was resisting him as hard as she could, but it was no use, this guy was just way bigger than her. So, she just threw her hands in front of her face, wincing. Everyone grew silent, just watching with wide open mouths, and a few gasps from the girls. Some sort of vicious lion awakened inside of me, when I heard Carly shout in fear and a shaky voice, "FREDDIE DO SOMETHING!" I leapt onto that neanderthal like it was nobody's business. I bent his arm behind his back, as Carly grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her out from under that nub. I pulled my back my very heavy backpack and swung it down onto his back, hard. A crack echoed through the hallway, followed by a yelp, coming from the guy I was waling on. I decided to stop there. It was a good thing I did, because a loud bullhorn shouted behind us, "BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!" It was principal Franklin. The nurse followed behind him, walking the jock to her office.

"Freddie Benson, what happened here? This was unexceptable behavior, not to mention strange coming from you. I suppose you have an explaination?"

His strong voice rung through my ears. I was still trying to process what had just happened.I looked at Carly who was fussing over Sam's face like she was her mother. She gingerly tipped Sam's head back, examining the damage. Sam just stood there, emotionless. Just staring into space. Her face was bleeding, just above her eyebrow, and you could see where there were definitely going to be bruises, around her jaw line. She amazed me, of hoe much endurance she had.

"Well?" Principal Franklin looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah. I can tell you what happened." I say shaking my head. I explained everything to him, and he just sat there, nodding occasionally.

"Hitting a girl? My, my, my. Samantha Puckett. Wow. This was some fellow. Well, Freddie, you know you are one of my most reliable students, so I take you word for it, even though this is quite, well…unbelievable. Freddie, I will see what I can do with this matter as soon as possible. For now, I suggest you attend to your friend. Have a good afternoon Freddie." He says, and waves his hand, bidding me farewell. I sigh to myself. What mess did I get tangled up in this time? Blonde Curls. That's what.


	2. Soft, Girly, and Weak

**Hey, here's chapter 2! Please review if you read, I really need to know you guys are out there, and I do except anonymous reviews, so yay. Keep reading, and I'll keep writing! **

~*FREDDIE*~

I took a deep breath, and wiped the sweat off of my brow. My heart beating like drum, I walk slowly over to Sam. I stop halfway in my tracks, when Carly says "Hey, if your gonna be okay, I really have to get home. You can come with me if you want….(she pauses and waits for Sam's answer. Silence) Okay, Sam. Well….call me later…..bye. " She says reluctantly. She knew Sam wasn't okay. I knew Sam wasn't okay. I watch her Sam for a second, and notice she's shivering.

"Freddie?" I hear Carly's voice ring through my ears.

"Uh..what…Oh yeah, whats up?" I say, trying to focus on her.

"Thanks. For…you know. Helping Sam out. It meant a lot to me, that you would risk getting beat to a pulp for her. I'm sure it means a lot to her to, even if she's not showing it."

"Carls, she's one of my best friends. I'd do anything for either of you. Even if it IS risking my well being." I say, with a small smile. She just smiled back.

"Oh, and Freddie – **HUG**- try and get her to talk to you. I think she's just a little in shock. Just help her get home and stuff if you think she needs it. I would do all this, but Grandad is in the hospital, and me and Spence are really stressed about it, and I just…really need to get home." She says slowly letting go of me.

" No problem Carly. I'll help her out while your busy. Don't stress about her AND your Grandad. I know that's too much to put on your plate. Just let me handle Sam. I doubt we'll do any bickering, anytime soon.." I spoke calmly, trying to reassure Carly. And with that, she walked past Sam, just standing blankly in the middle of the hallway, and out the door. I walked carefully up to Sam, trying to be as gentle as possible. I knew she was humiliated, and felt dominated, so all she needed was gentle, kindness. Something I hadn't even attempted to give to Sam in 4 years. I have reasons.

"Hey." I say softly.

"….."

"Okay, Sam. Look at me. I know your okay. You are the toughest person I know." She glares at me.

"Well I just got beat up by some chizzbag, so obviously I'm not as tough as you think." She manages to spit out at me.

"Sam. I understand what you are saying. You're sick of being so tough for everyone. Is that it?"

"No Freddie! You're proving my point by doing exactly what your doing! It'sw not like me being tough, is some kind of act, it's who I am! You of all people should know that! Everyone's gonna treat me like some delicate flower, now! I don't even feel the same anymore…I feel like he beat the tough right out of me..I just want everything to go back to normal. I wish this never would've happened. But now, I know for sure, everyone's going to treat me different, because you already are. Since when are YOU nice, and actually care about ME!" She says, staring at her hands, and then looks up at me, waiting for a response. I looked at her blue eyes deep like the sea. Something really was different about her. Her blonde curls, fell over her shoulders, as she kept looking at me expectantly.

"Sam, I may not show it, but I've always cared about you. Very much, actually. I would say, or do anything for you, no matter the consequences. I should have told you this sooner, so you would believe me. But I promise, I'm not lying. I really do care about you. Why else would I beat the hell out of that jerk for you? And so what if people treat you different? Just be YOU. Just be who you know you are, just be what you know you should be inside. Whether it's tough girl, or soft, girly and weak. Wow, I sound so cheesy right now, but I'm being serious." I say, very truthfully.

"That was you? Who beat the crap out of that piece of chizz? Wow, Benson, didn't know you had it in ya. Anyway, thanks. Looks like you got him pretty good, if you sent him to the nurse. Now, savor what I'm about to say, because you probably won't hear it for another 100000 years. You're right." She said, gulping and shivering, making it look like she was about to throw up. I just roll my eyes and smile. I was just happy she was going to be okay.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my apartment, so I could clean up those cuts? I'm pretty sure you've seen my mom's first aid kit the size of a suitcase. She's at the hospital till 8 tonight, so she won't be there to pester me about a tick bath or something." I ask her, being polite.

"Uh, no thanks dorkenstein, I'd rather let my cuts bleed out than go to your disinfected apartment. I'll just go over to Carly's." She says smirking.

" Awww, come on Sam, I have boo boo spray. I say in a baby voice. She just rolls her eyes. "And Carly has to take care of her Grandad in the hospital, and she told me to tell you that. " I added.

"Fine, whatever, just lead the way to your nerdlair." She says, smiling. I hold the door open for her, as I carry both of our backpacks, and walk out of the school, following close behind her.


	3. The NerdLair

**Here's chapter 3! You guys rock for giving me reviews! Keep 'em coming. Oh yeah, and like always, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! **

**~~oHv~~**

~*Freddie*~

Sam and I walked casually to bushwell, ignoring her cuts and stuff. I certainly enjoyed the walk. It was a brisk fall afternoon, just cold enough to have to have a jacket. I noticed Sam left hers at the school, and as we walked she was shivering violently, as the harsh wind whipped through her wonderful sea of curls.

"Here," I say, wrapping my jacket around her small body. She rejected it, and said,

"N-nah, Benson. I-I don't wanna be the cause of y-your mother's precious little F-freddiebear getting sick." She said, her teeth chattering. I just rolled my eyes and forced her to put on my jacket, which was much to big for her. She excepted this time, realizing how cold she actually was. We finally stood in front of Bushwell, approaching the door. I stole a glance over at Sam, and noticed she was smelling my jacket, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" I said, a smirk on my face.

"Oh- what? Oh- I was just…um- I dunno you jacket smells good I guess." She said, averting her eyes from mine, trying to hide the shade of pink she was turning, despite the cold weather. I just continued smirking at her.

"Oh can it Benson." She snapped, shooting a glare in my direction. I just rolled my eyes, and continued up the stairs, her following behind me. We stepped into the elevator, and Sam immediately lunged for the 8 button. I laughed to myself when I heard this song playing in the elevator.

_Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain._

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason, she knows I'll never leave._

_I love her half to death, but she's killing me._

I chuckled to myself. She really is killing me. Slowly, but surely. –HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BENSON- YOU DO NOT REPEAT-DO **NOT**- LIKE SAM PUCKETT! I shook my head, this was one cliché thought that was constantly going through my mind. She's your friend. She's your arch nemisis. You hate her with a passion. You like her a lot. –UGHH- I wish I could just make up my mind! I'm gonna kill myself if I don't stop-*DING* The elevator came to a stop, as the doors opened. Sam was the first one out, me right on her heels. I walk-jogged to catch up to her in the hallway. She stepped back, and I could feel her eyes burning into my back, as I fished my keys out of my pocket. I leaned down, and stuck the key inside the lock, and turned it, waiting for the distinct 'click' noise. I turned the doorknob, and Sam impatiently brushed past me. When we touched, I couldn't help but feel a spark shoot through my heart, making it beat faster. I couldn't help but wonder if that was healthy to either of us, if she felt it too. She must've because she looked at me with a confused expression, which soon softened into boredom. She shrugged her shoulders and began raiding my fridge.

"Well, welcome to the Nerdlair," I say rolling my eyes. I noticed she had just thrown my jacket to the floor in the middle of the living room.

"Brown rice-ew, veggie burgers-ew, broccoli-ew, brussel sprouts-ewwwww, not ham, not ham, I think I'm going to vomit, and once again, not ham." She said as if she was selecting off a menu.

"UGHHHH. FREDWARDDD! I'M HUNGRAYYYY. Do you have anything, you know, that's not going to taste like anything other than ham?" She said rubbing her stomach.

"Nope. Welcome to the Benson residence. Home of the healthiest, physcoticly obsessed with tick lotion, mother of the century. Sit over there, let's get those cuts cleaned up." I said, with monotone.

"MMMkkkay," she said, a tone similar to mine.

She sat down on the couch, a blank expression on her face. I took out my mother's abnormally large first aid kit, and got to work. I gazed into her bright, diamond blue eyes as I started to clean her cuts. She was so beautiful, I had just really noticed. Her lower lip permanently stuck out in a pout, I found extremely cute. The slight light that leaked from the blinds made her beautiful blonde locks really shimmer. I finished dabbing, and cleaning her cuts, and put a small bandage over the worst cut. She closed her eyes when she felt my hand touch her face, to tilt her head up slightly. I examined her gorgeous face further, and found there was nothing else of concern. I didn't even notice how close out faces were until I felt her breath against my lips. She must've felt my breath to, because she leaned forward, so close, I could feel my lips slightly twitching at the other pair of lips hovering so close to mine. One move, one moment. I'm going in. I've decided I do like her. A lot. She sends a spark through my heart when I see her, it has to mean something. Here goes nothing-

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? I COME HOME EARLY TO SURPRISE YOU WITH A SPECIAL DINNER, AND I GET THIS?"

_Lovely._


	4. The Opposite Direction

**HEY GUY'S HERE'S CHAPTER 4! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ENJOYY!**

~*Freddie*~

Ah crap! My mom HAS to ruin everything doesn't she? She REALLY does! UGHH! I was so close to figuring out if I liked this curly haired witch in front of me! More importantly, what did she think of all this? Was she going to kill me? Then again, she was leaning in awful close. That's crazy talk, she was just….lost in the moment….yeah, that's what it was. For some reason that thought filled me with doubt, and sadness. I think regardless if she kissed me or not, I think I answered my own question about liking her or not. I just needed to know if on the slimmest chance she could, in some other universe, like me back. Aw man! Why do I have to have the craziest mother on the planet? Why now? UGH!

"FREDWARD KARL BENSON! ANSWER ME NOW!" My mother demanded. I explained the whole thing to her as best I could, about the fight and everything, and about Carly leaving and stuff.

"That STILL doesn't explain why you were about to kiss this delinquent!" My mother roared. I looked at Sam who just sat there, frozen in time. I felt a boldness rush through my body as I stood up.

"First of all mom, she IS NOT A DELINQUENT. She's one of my best friends, and I don't appreciate you talking about her that way. Now, I cannot answer you other question honestly, I haven't figured that part out myself!"

"I uh- gotta go." Sam croaked as she sprinted out of my apartment. I started to run after her when my mother grabbed me by the arm and said,

"NO FREDDIE! DON'T RUIN YOUR LIFE! DON'T GO AFTER THAT…THAT PIECE OF TRASH!" This awakened anger inside my body.

"NO MOM! I'M GOING! STOP TREATING HER LIKE SHE'S A PIECE OF GARBAGE! MOM YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! SO IF YOU COULD STEP ASIDE I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT." I had never yelled at my mom like that before. I couldn't help feeling a bit of remorse. I'll fix everything later, right now, I have to get Sam, and tell her. My mom stepped aside, frozen in space, and slowly put her arm down. Wow, I guess I really do love Sam, because everything I just said, came straight from my heart. I'm really insane. I sprinted past my mother who was still in a trance and ran out the door, it closing behind me with a slam. I rocketed down the stair, and burst outside. I looked everywhere, ANYWHERE, for blonde curls. Nothing. I just picked a direction and started running. I had no idea how close she really was, and that I was running away from her, faster and fast in the opposite direction.


	5. No Reply

**Hey, sorry that last chapter was pretty sad! No worries, it will get better, just keep reading! **

~*Freddie*~

I realized after a few blocks, she probably wasn't going to be where I thought she was, so I decided to turn back. As I was walking, I thought back to all the good..well..bad times me and Sam have had. Like when she broke into my locker and cut the legs and arms off my shirt and pants. Oh, and like when I gave up the school at sea thing for her. And…our …kiss. I never thought anything of it, just thought it was to"get it over with". I kick myself now, because I didn't realize how special that kiss really was. How ironic, here I am running after her, desprate to find her, when a few months ago, I wished she would be as far away form me as possible. And then, a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. "I LOVE HER!" I shouted this at my mom. I really did didn't I? Yeah, I do. I LOVE SAMANTHA PUCKETT. I close my eyes as a chill shoots through my spine. It was like a burden was being lifted. I just couldn't believe after all these years of "hating" her, I've completely fallen for her. As I walk down the street I scan up and down the buildings with my eyes. Something with a shine catches my eye, and I quickly avert my eyes from the building. I was almost in front of bushwell when I noticed. Blonde Curls. My feet took off like rockets, as I ran tward her.

"SAM!" I yell, without thinking. She lightly lifts her head from in between her knees. She is sitting outside of the plaza, leaning against the wall. Her kalidepscope blue eyes meet my gaze.

"Just get outta here, I need to chill okay?" She says burring her face back into her knees.

" I have to tell you something deathly important, Sam. I'm going to state it in song." I say a smile on my face. She lifts her head up and gives me a "what the hell" look. I just go along with what I was planning. I truly had no idea where this cheezy idea came from.

I start singing, very loudly, "I'M IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL I HATE SHE ENJOYS POINTING OUT, EVERY BAD THING ABOUT ME! I'M IN LOVE WITH A CRITIC AND A SKEPTIC, A TRATOR, BUT I'D NEVER TRADE HER FOR A SECOND!" A smile spreads across her face, but soon fades into a deep, red blush as she realizes people are pointing and staring. She leaps out of her spot, and tries to cover my mouth. She doesn't succeed.

"Here, I'll sing something else!" I say, still fighting her.

I continue to sing in my tone deaf voice, " I KEEP RUNNING AWAY! EVEN FROM THE GOOD THANHAAANNGGGGSSSS!" She stops fighting me, and I stop singing. We both just continue to stare into each other's very different colored eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Benson? Geez! What was the point of embarrassing the chizz out of both of us, by singing with you nails-on-a-chalkboard voice?" She says rather aggressively, breaking the silence.

"You really want to know?" I say, calmly.

"Uh, DUH you diphead! I HAPPEN to want an explaination from you screaming my name, singing like an idiot, and almost….uhh…nevermind! But anyway YES I WANT TO KNOW! SPIT IT OUT!" She says, forcefully.

"Okay, but you asked for it."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be all dramatic, just hit me with it."

"I'm completely and utterly in love with you Sam."

**No Reply**


	6. Liar

**HEY! AH! I'm sooooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating! I've just been out of town for Thanksgiving, and it's only two days after the break, and I'm up to my eyeballs in homework. So without further a do….Blonde Curls Chapter 6**

~*Freddie*~

I just stood there on the sidewalk ginning at her like some idiot, staring into her sapphire eyes. My grin started to fall when the silence became almost unbearable.

"Sam?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"Funny joke." She states dryly, leaving me shocked.

"I'm serious, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but I just had to tell you, okay?"

"Why do you think your "in love with me", huh? Yeah big whoop you saved me from a football player, and I appreciate it. It doesn't mean were automatically in a relationship, or something stupid like that. It just happened." Lies.

"Sam, I can tell the difference between truth and a lie. We both know that was a lie."

"But I just don't get where-" She started but I quickly cut her off.

"Hey, I wasn't done. Okay. How about I make a deal with you?" I say, a smirk playing my lips.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't have time for this. What stupid deal?"

"We kiss. And if you don't feel anything, we can pretend this never happened. Deal?"

She scoffs. "I am NOT going to kiss a nub."

"You did before." I say, smirking.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not going to do it where there's….witnesses. How embarrassing…"

"Just shut up." She looked slightly angry at my bluntness of words, but instantly followed behind me. I quickly led her down the stairs to the bushwell plaza basement. I can't believe we're actually doing this AGAIN. Just to "get it over with". Hopefully this time will be different.

"Ew, why here, it's all murky, and humid, and stuff…"

"It doesn't really matter. It's "just to get it over with", right?" I say, a mischievious smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah, whatever I guess." She said, trying her best to sound indifferent. I walked over, her following close behind, to the back of the basement.

"Uh, okay….. where do you want to um…" I say nervous, and slightly awkward.

"Lean." She demands and I obey leaning in.

Our lips meet, and I feel as though I had just jumped into a bathtub, full of water that was way too hot. I immediately become hungrier for more, and I couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same. She hugged both of her arms tightly around my neck, deepening the kiss further. I smiled into the kiss as I felt her tongue lightly trace invisible patterns on the outside of my lips. I granted her entrance, and the kiss began to heat up. My hands rubbed up and down her back, passionately. After a few moments of struggling for air, we part. I stare into her eyes, out of breath.

"I didn't feel anything." She says, a smile playing her lips.

"Liar." I say, completely serious.

"True. Nub." I roll my eyes quickly, as she yanks my shirt collar and pulls me into another kiss.


End file.
